


A Quiet Dance

by ChaoticWritingDisaster



Series: Four Couples, Four Dates, Four Perspectives (and four songs) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, F/M, Fluff, Hermione is also awkward and just happy to date him, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Ron is an awkward adorable mess, Some Drarry in the background, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, cute dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWritingDisaster/pseuds/ChaoticWritingDisaster
Summary: Draco and Harry have run off on another annoyingly sappy date, so Ron decides to try to be romantic himself. And what’s more romantic than dancing?Featuring:Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy, by Queen
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Four Couples, Four Dates, Four Perspectives (and four songs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Quiet Dance

Hermione sits by the fireplace, her hair falling over her shoulder in a wave, as she leans over her study books. Ron and Harry are sitting across from her, playing Wizards Chess, but Harry keeps glancing out the window. 

_‘Presumably waiting for his boyfriend to show up’_ Hermione thinks, internally smirking. _‘Pretty sure he’s not watching the rain.’_

Harry hasn’t shut up about Draco since they started dating, but honestly that wasn’t new. The talking about how _”pretty and perfect”_ he is, most decidedly was.  
(Not that he hadn’t stopped talking about how clever and annoying he was as well)

Harry jumps up suddenly, hitting the corner of the table and effectively knocking all the chess pieces over.

“Oi!” Ron frowns, irritated as he was about to kill off Harry’s queen. “If you weren’t even gonna finish the match, why agree to play with me at all? And blimey Harry, why’d you jump up so fast?”

The door opens and a grumpy, soaking wet, Slytherin walks in the room. Well there’s the reason Harry jumped up so fast.

“Draco!” Harry grins, attempting—and failing—to appear nonchalant as he speed walks over to the tall blonde, grabbing his hand and muttering something to him that causes Draco’s face to soften. 

“Great, you’ve stolen my chess partner.” Ron pouts, rolling his eyes. Hermione stifles a giggle, turning to Harry and Draco, who are now holding and hands.

“I’ll appease Ron’s wrath, don’t worry.” She smiles warmly. “You two have a lovely time. Good luck staying dry.”

Draco nods. “I’ll keep Harry out of the rain, Granger. Good luck with the fuming chess fanatic.” He smirks, and Harry pinches him, frowning. Draco just rolls his eyes, dragging his boyfriend out the door with him, and leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.

The clock in the corner _ticks-ticks-ticks_ , but besides that the room is silent. Hermione glances up from her book, and notices Ron’s moved to sit directly across from her, watching her with an odd look on his face. 

She raises an eyebrow at him, smiling curiously. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

He just shakes his head, grinning. “No.” His face goes a bit pink and he rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly. “‘Was just thinking about how pretty you are.” He mumbles, and Hermione feels her face go red. 

She smiles at him, pretending she _isn’t_ terribly flustered, and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thanks.” 

Everyone seemed to have paired up now, Draco and Harry, Seamus and Dean, Ginny’s new crush, heck— it’d even been found that _Hooch and Sprout_ were _married_. But Hermione felt like the luckiest one of all. Oddly enough, and as awkward as he was, Ron made the sweetest boyfriend she’d ever heard of. And she never stopped feeling lucky for him.

Unbeknownst to her, Ron felt almost exactly the same way. Kind, fierce, with a passion for justice, and the smartest girl, no, the smartest _person_ he’s ever met—Ron never stops being over the moon about dating Hermione. 

They’ve both gone back to their previous activities—Hermione studying for a school project, most likely not due for months, and Ron watching her affectionately—but the air is a bit more awkward now. Not a bad awkward, per-say, but awkward nonetheless. 

And then Ron gets a brilliant idea. Or at least _he_ thinks it’s brilliant. He stands up and grabs his wand, going to stand by Hermione’s chair. She follows him with her eyes, her mouth quirked to the side curiously. 

“What are you doing?” She turns to him, and her mouth falls open a little when you bows to her, a bit awkwardly, and holds out his hand.

“Well uh, I figured that if Harry and Malfoy were being sappy and stuff, I should try to be too. Err, not with Harry, obviously, but with you! And I didn’t know what-“ He stops, seemingly realizing he’s gone on off ona tangent, and none of his stammering makes much sense. “That is...dance with me?” 

His face is as red as his hair.

Hermione laughs, standing up, and taking his hand with a slight curtsey. “That sounds lovely.” 

Ron sighs in relief turning to conjure a radio. “You can pick any song you like.” He mutters, placing one hand on her waist hesitantly. “I don’t have anything in mind.”

She places her left hand on his shoulder, and frowns a bit, thinking. “What about something by Queen? The muggle band.” She continues, when Ron looks confused. “Like _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ , or something like that.”

He nods, and fiddles with his wand before pointing it at the oldish-looking radio. “ _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy, by Queen_.”

The song plays softly, and they sway for a moment, letting the awkwardness subside. Ron even manages to successfully _twirl_ Hermione, although it didn’t quit match the timing of the song.

“This is nice.” Hermione says softly, smiling up at him, her eyes shining. “I love this.”

“The dancing or…?” Ron bites his lip nervously. The dancing _is_ nice, admittedly, but the better part is just—

“Being with you.” She says quietly, laying her head against his chest. “Just… _you_.”

“I love you.” He blurts out before he can stop himself. His eyes widen a bit, realizing that he may have just ruined the moment.

“I love you too.” Or made it infinitely better. Ron’s face is now _redder_ than his hair, and he silently kissed her head, gently resting his cheek against her hair.

They just sway, and Hermione idely notes that the songs been on loop 3 times now. She subtly points her wand at it, mouthing “ _Something soft and sappy_ ,” wondering if that’ll even work. 

It does, to her happy surprise, and a soft ballad fills the room. They stay like that a long time, just swaying off-beat, holding each other. 

The sun is setting when they fall into the large armchair Hermione had been previously sitting in, Ron still petting Hermione’s hair. “I wonder how Harry’s date went.” She says absentmindedly, yawning.

 _‘Not better than ours.’_ They both think. 

Hermione cuddles closer into Ron’s chest, kissing him on the cheek, before they fall asleep in the chair. And in each others arms.

The End :]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I randomly came up with this at 2 am lol. Comments are always appreciated, and feel free to keep an eye out for the next part to the series


End file.
